


Dark Crystal: Blood War

by SamStories1



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blood, Magic, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:20:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29301789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamStories1/pseuds/SamStories1
Summary: Want to hear a story about a human girl being transported to an alien planet for her blood to be used for curing the planet? I’ve got one.  A 17 year old girl, Charleen, gets transported to A planet by the name of “Thra”. The planet is inhabited by strange creatures of all sorts and everything and every one lived in peace- for the most part. That changed once Charleen, the strange being called, “human” shows up.
Relationships: Deet & Rian (Dark Crystal), Gurjin (Dark Crystal)/Reader, Original Gelfling Character/Original Skeksis Character, Urgoh - Relationship, skekLi (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekMal (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSil (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekSo (Dark Crystal)/Reader, skekTek (Dark Crystal)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing on the website so I apologize for any grammar errors and any misunderstandings: They will be fixed!

Dark Crystal story.


	2. Thursday Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Every adventure story starts off normal.

It was a Thursday evening. It was around 7:30pm and I had just came home. I was exhausted and immediately headed upstairs to bed as soon as I got through the door. Between exams, an hour worth’s of after school detention for being tardy, and hanging out with my friends and sneaking over my boyfriends house. Today had been a long day. All I could focus on Was my pillow. I didn’t say hello to anyone. I didn’t make it known that I had come home like I usually do. I just wanted to go to sleep.

I made it half way upstairs before my Mother appeared out of nowhere. 

“Charleen? Where have you been? It’s 7:38 at night.” I jumped at the sound of my Mothers voice. My mother had been standing downstairs looking up at me. Downstairs stood a short, tan skinned, brown haired, freckled face woman, in her forties. She wore a long yellow night gown, cleaning gloves, and slippers. My Mother had been cleaning the the kitchen.

I turned around. “Mom, I told you I was hanging out with my friends today.” 

My Mom gave me a strange look, a look that almost says “Do you really expect me to believe that?” 

“Friends?” My Mother said.

“Yeah..friends” I answered. “I grabbed a milkshake from the corner store Deli with Kacey and Amanda.”

My Mother folded her arms.  
“Charleen, you get out of school at 2:10pm. It is now 7:39 at night. I don’t believe you hung out with those girls for 5 hours. What else did you do?”

Remember when I said that I hung out at my boyfriends place. Yeah, my Mom doesn’t really want me hanging out at David’s house, or really any boys house. I was NOT about to tell her about me sneaking over to David’s place.

“Uhh..” I stuttered. “ what do you mean?”

My Mother rolled her eyes. “ You know exactly what I mean. You were not hanging out at a corner store for 5 hours. Where were you?”

“ I just told you! I was with Kacey and Amanda.” 

My Mother stared at me. She knew I was not telling her everything, and she definitely wasn’t going let it go until I told her everything.

I sighed. “ ok, fine. I was with David.”

“Who?”

“David. You know that guy I’ve been telling you about. We’ve been talking for 3 months. He invited me over to watch a movie and hang out.”

“Uh-huh, yeah right. He wasn’t trying to just watch Television with you.” 

My Mother shook her head, walked back to the kitchen, her slippers scrapping the floor.

When I realized Mom was done asking questions. I continued upstairs.

“Mom, David is actually a decent guy.” I said, unzipping my jacket.

“He invited you over for more then just watching Tv and you and I both know that-“

I had dumped my jockey and school bag onto my bed. I still listened to what my Mother was saying but her words weren’t to clear. She sounded muffled from upstairs.

All I could make out was a few sentences.

“They’re always “nice” at first..”

“They’re caring, loving..kind. You will think that they love you.”

“Then they get what they want from you..and move onto the next girl.”

I listened and listened.

“Once you realize they’re just using you, it’ll break you’re heart. You’ll be so shocked that you won’t want to believe it..happens most of the time.”

I went back downstairs, realizing that I was a bit hungry. I’d grab a quick snack and head right to bed. 

Mom had been washing dishes. I opened the fridge and grabbed a container filled with last nights leftover.

“But, not all the time. You’re A 17 years old girl. You are going to have crushes. And not every boy you’re age is the same. However, most are the same in which is why I don’t want you worrying about boys. Focus on you’re school work.

“I’m very focused on my school work.” I replied.

“Well, I will be the judge of that when I see you’re report card this semester.”

I smiled. “My report card will be be so good, it’ll shock you. You won’t want to believe it.”

My Mom chuckled.

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////

Later that night, I woke up to a low humming noise in my ear. My eyes popped open. I sat up and stared into the darkness of my room. I grabbed my phone from the dresser and looked at the time. It had to be around 4:15 in the morning. My whole family definitely had to be sleeping at this point.

I scrolled the my phone a little longer only to find no new notifications. It was a bad habit of mine. Grabbing my phone the minute I wake up.  
I turned my phone off and sat it back on the dresser. It made a thump sound that echoed through the silent room. I laid back down to try and go back to sleep. The bizarre humming sound continued in my ear. What the heck was the sound? 

Now, I’m a person that loves listening to music and wearing headphones. The answer was simple. I was probably becoming dead from all those years of using my iPod. 

I sat there for what seemed like 20 minutes. The sound had become louder and more intense. My heart had been faster. For what reason? I hadn’t been doing anything. I was just laying in bed. Was it anxiety or something?

After another 10 minutes. I was in the bathroom washing my face off. My heart was beating like I was having an anxiety attack. My head was literally pounding against my skull. My vision was blurred. 

I kept rinsing my face out for what seemed like 30 minutes. The headache, humming sound, not the other weird sensations had stopped. I looked in the mirror.

Through my blurred eyesight I could make out my Medium tan skin and brown hair. I spat in the sink.

A burning feeling had went Through my left wrist. With a very shaky hand I slowly lifted my wrist to inspect it. There was a very tiny cut with blood coming out. A drop of blood dropped from my wrist. In a instant my heart jumped. I breathed in deeply and hunched over the sink. I quickly rinsed the cut. 

Then..

It was gone...

Everything stopped..

The burning, the headache, the chest pains..

Everything came to a hault.

My eyesite returned.

The last thing to come to an end was the strange humming noise.

I wanted to tell my Mother what had just happened, but I figured it was best to just let her sleep. My Mother was a single parent and had to Work 2 jobs. She needed her rest whenever she could get it.

I left the bathroom and went back to bed. I was still a bit shaken up by what had just happened. What the heck was going on? Why’d I get those strange feelings all of a sudden?

Questions went through my mind until I eventually dozed off.


End file.
